The instant invention relates generally to bathing appliances and more specifically it relates to a bathroom accessory for installation on a wall within a shower/bathtub.
Numerous bathing appliances have been provided in prior art that are adapted to aid persons when in the shower by holding soap and the like. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,416,270; 3,373,448 and 4,398,309 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.